Captive At The Manor
by JamieHeroOfTime
Summary: When Draco Malfoy is presented with the ultimate challenge, will he be able to go through with it or will she change him forever? Author's note: I had originally done this story, but decided to change quite a lot. So as a result I have to rewrite a vast majority of it. I apologize for those of you who read the original. I'm going to try and keep up enough to post every Friday.
1. Chapter 1

Captive at the Manor  
Draco:  
"Draco!" my father called from his office. He'd just gotten back from a raid the Dark Lord had sent him on, and I was to help him with a special task. I only wish that he'd told me what the task would be; I didn't want to kill anybody. And I was certain that it would only be a matter of time before I was forced to.  
I pushed the mahogany door open and entered his magnificent office; he was seated at his enormous desk before the window with his hands folded. Apparently he was impatient at how long it had taken me to reach his office. It was nothing new to me; my father was always disappointed with me. He gestured towards the large chair in front of his desk without a word. I felt the knot in my stomach tighten as I waited for him to speak. If he was about to make me torture another person, I wasn't sure if I could handle it.  
"Draco, I have a very important task for you," he said finally," As you know, I just recently returned from doing the Dark Lord's bidding. What I am about to tell you now is to stay between us, understood? Nobody must know, not even your mother. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"  
I took a deep breath and nodded, unable to speak through my anxiety. All I could think of was that I was going to be asked to kill someone. I wasn't a killer; I didn't want this for myself. I hadn't known what I was getting myself into. I thought being a Death Eater was a glorified thing to do, I thought it was what I wanted, but it wasn't.  
"The raid that I was sent on, Draco, was to punish some disloyal followers of the Dark Lord. You know quite well that he doesn't have any sympathy for traitors. I was sent to torture and kill those traitors, but upon doing so I learned something that can be of extreme value to the Dark Lord. One of the daughters of these traitors has some kind of advanced power or magic that the Lord desires. She may be the answer to winning this war, but she may also be the answer to the other side winning," he leaned over his desk to look at me," This is where you come in. We aren't sure what this girl is capable of; we need you to find out for us."  
I took a deep breath," So you want me to torture her…?"  
He chuckled darkly," No of course not. I want you to gain her trust, convince her to tell you her secret on her own. Do it however you see fit, just make sure that you find out that information. It's crucial."  
Relief flooded through me, at least I wouldn't have to kill or torture anyone. I wasn't all that thrilled to be on any mission for the Dark Lord, but I felt that at least I could handle this one.  
"Is that all?" I asked eager to be free from my father's presence.  
"You may go," he said simply.  
Reverie:  
I awoke in the dark, not quite knowing where I was or how I had gotten there. I could feel moist hard stone beneath me and it all came flooding back to me. The Death Eaters had flooded our hiding place, tortured and then killed my family. My parents had been loyal followers of the Dark Lord, until they had been told to do the unthinkable. The Dark Lord had heard rumors of my "gift" and demanded that I be initiated among his ranks. My parents had panicked and taken myself and my two younger sisters into hiding, we'd only been hiding for just under a month when they found us.  
My sisters had gone first… my darling little things… they'd forced me to watch as they crucioed them into madness before finally killing them. And then my poor mother went gladly, unable to bear the pain of losing her two babies. My father was last, just a broken shell of the man he'd once been. He'd of course seen this sort of thing, he'd done it himself many times, but this time it was his family, his babies. They hadn't killed me, they didn't need to. They just wanted to break me down in the hopes that I would turn to the Dark Lord in my despair.  
I felt the hot tears sting my eyes; I didn't try to stop them or even to sit up. There was no one here to see me. I knew exactly where I was, and who had killed my family… Lucius Malfoy…  
A door opened up in the darkness and a dark figure came cautiously down the stairs. I straightened up immediately and wiped my eyes. I could see as the figure got closer that it was a boy about my age with perfect blonde hair. He could only be the son of Lucius. I glared at him as he opened the door to the cell I was in.  
"You've been given a room upstairs," he said softly, clearly trying to be kind.  
"I don't care," I said savagely," I'd rather stay down here, Malfoy." I said his name with disgust and he seemed surprised.  
"You'd rather stay in this damp dirty dungeon than the nice warm bed that I had made for you?" he asked his pretense of kindness had completely disappeared.  
I looked around the dungeon, truthfully it was awful down there, but at the same time I'd rather sleep on hard stone than in a Malfoy bed.  
When I didn't answer he approached me slowly and held out his hand," Come on, I'm trying to help you. The least you can do is accept the help gracefully. They're going to make you take a room anyways. The Malfoys have high standards on how we treat our guests."  
I laughed hollowly," Oh yeah, you're right. I suppose I should be thanking your family for taking everything that ever mattered to me. In that light a bed sounds so important, how could I be so thick?"  
His eyes had gone soft;" I had nothing to do with that," he said honestly," I don't kill people."  
I rolled my eyes," Well then, let's be best mates then. Look I don't need your help; I don't have any reason to care what happens to me anymore."  
His hand was still extended to me," You may as well just take my hand and follow me… uh…"  
I groaned and allowed him to help me up, glaring as I did so. "Reverie," I said, answering his silent question," Reverie Lux."  
He gave me a smirk, apparently delighted that I'd said something civil. "I'm Draco."  
"No need to add the Malfoy part," I said bitterly," I already know that."  
I followed him out of the dungeon, squinting as I came out into the light. The house was beautiful, as I had expected. My parents had done a lot of "business" here, and they had told me about it when they returned. We had entered into a long hallway that was lit by bright torches and had doors lining each side. The carpeting was green and silver, Slytherin colors, and the wallpaper was silver with small green lines. I myself had gone to Beaubaxaton's before my parents had decided to go on the run, so all I knew about Hogwarts came from word of mouth. Draco led me up a set of marble staircases and stopped just outside the door at the end of yet another hall.  
"My bedroom is right next door, so if you need anything all you have to do is call," he said, back to being kind.  
"Don't expect me to call," I said before slamming the door in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Reverie:  
I didn't leave my room, not for anything. And though I grew restless, I wouldn't stoop to sneaking around the mansion. Draco had come knocking on my door that evening, inviting me down to join his family for dinner. I had rudely shouted that I'd rather join my family and thrown a large book at the door. He kept returning every day around meal times, asking me over and over to have my meals with his family. I responded with the same intensity every time, hoping that he would give up.  
After the fourth day of not eating, I'd begun to feel very ill. I devised a plan to sneak down to the kitchen once I thought that everyone was asleep, and bring food up to my room. I waited until well after midnight before I slowly opened my door. I stopped quickly when I heard the floor creak in Draco's room, but it quickly stopped and I assumed it must have been him rolling over in his sleep. I took a deep breath and told myself to get a grip, but the truth was that I was in a house filled with very dangerous people who would do anything to discover my secret. And I had to tread very carefully.  
I crept down the hall; it was much scarier at night. The torches were burning dully and every shadow seemed to have something terrible lurking in it. I knew that it was all in my head, but I couldn't help but be frightened. I snuck down the stairs, hoping that I was going the right way.  
I found the kitchen rather easily, and to my dismay the house elves were still very much awake.  
"Oh miss!" one of them said loudly," You came down!"  
"Shh!" I hushed her quietly, " You'll wake someone up!"  
She covered her mouth quickly," Oh I is very sorry, miss. I am not knowing it was a secret. What does miss need?"  
I heaved a sigh of relief at her eagerness to please," I just needed some food, I'm ravaged."  
She led me to a table in the corner and insisted that I be seated," What would miss like to eat?"  
I shrugged," I don't know."  
"We has fresh bread pudding if miss would like!" She offered happily.  
"That's perfect," I said as my mouth began to water. She busied herself with getting me a plate and set it before me.  
"Is there anything else miss?" she asked me.  
I waved her away and dug in. It was marvelous; I'd never had better bread pudding… except for my Mum's. I pushed the thought from my mind; it hurt too badly for me to think about her. I felt like a traitor, sitting in Malfoy Manor eating bread pudding when my family was dead. I pushed the half empty plate away and moved to get up.  
"Does miss want to take any food with her?" the house elf piped. I accepted and she filled my arms with sweets and butterbeers.  
I crept upstairs successfully until I reached Draco's door. I heard a throat clear and nearly dropped everything. I spun around to face Draco.  
"I see you finally got hungry," he acknowledged with a nod at my full arms.  
I shrugged and looked away, ashamed at having been caught by him, but still a little glad that it had been him and not Lucius.  
"I still don't understand why you won't grace me with your presence at dinner," he said as if his feelings were very hurt.  
I glared at him," I have no interest in eating with your family."  
His grey eyes bored into mine," I didn't say my family. I said with me, Reverie. As in you and I."  
I looked at him suspiciously," What are you up to?"  
It was now his turn to shrug," I'm trying to give you a chance to have an ally here. I thought I'd made that pretty clear."  
"You're a Malfoy," I said simply.

Draco:  
I hadn't expected her response to hurt so much, but she was right. I was a Malfoy and I couldn't blame her for being so suspicious. I needed to try harder if I was going to complete this mission, the Dark Lord would not take my failure lightly, not after I had failed to kill Dumbledore. My father and I had fallen from being his most loyal followers after that and we were still working very hard to regain his trust... or at least my father was.  
"You're right, I am a Malfoy. But maybe that's not all that I want to be, maybe I want to be more than what everyone sees when they look at me," I said, liking the way it felt to be honest and hoping that my truthfulness might win her over.  
"A Death Eater?" she shot at me, still not buying my story.  
"Your parents were Death Eaters," I said smartly," and as I understand it, they weren't bad people."  
Her eyes welled up," Don't you talk about my parents, Draco. Don't ever talk about them. You have no right."  
I instantly regretted my comment," Reverie, I'm sorry. That was out of line. The truth is, I can't imagine how you feel. My parents have never been the affectionate type; I doubt that I would feel much if I were in your position. But I can try and empathize."  
I surveyed her, taking in her full appearance. Her eyes were a green teal and brown color and she was at least a head shorter than I. She was very thin and had long dark hair that always looked a delightful mess. Truthfully she was very beautiful. Maybe, just maybe if I could pull this mission off, she would join the Dark Lord and I could have some chance at happiness.  
She shook her head, causing her hair to fan a bit and sending the scent of roses my way. "You can never understand…"  
I moved closer to her, forgetting my plan and just wanting to make her feel better," I can try."  
She inched away from me," Just don't bother okay? I'm not going to tell you, so you don't need to be so kind to me."  
I feigned confusion," Tell me what? I just want you to like me." This time I only half told the truth. "Look, just join me for breakfast tomorrow morning. Please? I'll prove it to you."  
She eyed me curiously, clearly ravaged, but unsure of whether or not it was worth being in my presence. "Fine," she said simply, before going into her room and once again shutting the door in my face.

Draco:  
I knocked on her door early the next morning, wary of the response that I would receive. The past few times I'd knocked on her door she'd been… very difficult to say the least.  
Much to my surprise she opened the door and carefully stepped out, looking very uneasy. I noticed that she seemed to have found the clothes that my father has sent up for her. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black pull over sweater. Even in such casual attire she was stunning.  
"I thought you would change your mind," I teased, hoping that it would get her to lighten up.  
"Give me some time," she said only half joking," I still haven't really made up my mind yet."  
She gave me a weak smile, shocking me yet again. She had a gorgeous smile, even if it was a fake one. The sight of it sent a pleasant, yet painful chill down my spine, which I ignored.  
"Did you just smile?" I asked her, playfully, as we started walking down to the kitchen.  
She grimaced," Yeah, I'm… trying. I guess it couldn't hurt to have one ally here." She looked surprised at herself for saying such a thing, but she didn't take it back.  
I looked at her, she had bags under her eyes," Are you okay? Have you been sleeping?"  
She seemed shocked by my observation and shrugged," Not really. Nightmares."  
I sensed her walls going up so I left it and held the kitchen door open for her. I waited for her to be seated and then sat across from her. Her mind seemed to be somewhere else, and I had a bad feeling I knew where it was. I hated that my father had given me this mission, if he hadn't then maybe her and I would have met some other way. I hated that he'd torn her life apart and made my job so hard.  
I buttered a piece of toast thoughtfully, planning out my next move. I decided that the best way to get to her would be to make her forget about her situation; make her forget that I was a Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Reverie:

I picked at my breakfast, feeling Draco's eyes on me. Why was he observing me so much? I knew that he was trying to get me to tell him my secret, but I wouldn't let it happen. I had already betrayed my family enough by even agreeing to have breakfast with him. I looked up as he said my name quietly.  
"I was thinking, maybe after breakfast you'd like to take a walk around the pond?" he sounded nervous. It was clear that I was free to say no, but that he hoped that I would agree to it.  
I wanted very much to say no, but I also very much yearned to spend some time outside. I'd been pent up ever since my family had gone into hiding and it was beginning to make me feel insane.  
"Sure," I said quietly without looking directly at him. It didn't help that I could still see him out of my peripheral vision.  
He smiled at me and I looked away. Why was he so handsome? And why did he have to be a Malfoy? I knew that he was only pretending to want to know me, but as long as I kept my guard up I didn't see what harm could come from it. Yet again the guilt welled up inside of me and I felt the need to run as far away from him as I could.  
I pushed my plate away, eager to just get outside. He arched his eyebrows at me, and stood up.  
"Are you ready?" he asked me with a slight smirk. Something about him just seemed to ebb confidence, in fact, he was just downright arrogant.  
"Yeah," I agreed, quickly standing up. I couldn't believe that he was getting to me so easily.  
I followed Draco outside and down a happy looking garden path filled with pink roses and cheery fountains. How could something so bright and beautiful be somewhere so evil? The garden reminded me of Draco, so attractive and so dangerous. I caught myself and wondered when I had lost my mind. How could I be thinking these thoughts?  
I walked ahead of Draco, eager to escape my shameful thoughts and reach the pond. The path wound around the side of the mansion and when I reached the pond I gaped. It was more of a lake than a pond. It was massive! I couldn't help but feel some of the weight and pain that sat in my stomach leave. It was almost like I forgot about everything for a brief moment.  
I smiled at Draco who was behind me, still watching me, this time it was a real smile. I walked to the edge of the pond and sat down under the shade of a large tree, chasing that moment of relief again. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of the sun on my face. For the first time since I'd arrived at the Manor, I felt a little bit better, a little more like myself.  
"You seem happier out here," Draco commented from beside me. I hadn't even noticed that he'd sat down and it startled me.  
I shrugged, still keeping my eyes closed," I just love the feeling of the sun on my face. I feel almost like nothing has changed, like everything that's happened has just been a bad dream."  
"I know what you mean," he said softly," I spend a lot of my time out here."  
I opened my eyes and stared at him in disbelief," What are you running away from?"  
He stared at me, probably wondering how I'd known," I guess just from my future."  
"Most people run towards their future," I commented simply, closing my eyes again.  
He was quiet for a minute and then he said," Most people have a choice about their future."  
"You do have a choice, Draco," I said softly, not quite sure why I was choosing to have this conversation with him," Nobody can tell you how to live your life; you just have to have the courage to take your life into your own hands."  
He stared out at the pond," It's not that easy. You can't just tell the Dark Lord that you want out. There's only one way out and that's death."  
"That's a lousy excuse," I said with a frustrated sigh, back to hating him.  
"Wait a second," he said," You just called me Draco."  
I looked at him as though he were crazy," So? That's your name isn't it?"  
"Yeah, but no one really uses it. It's nice to hear it from someone who doesn't sound angry or want to kill me." The simple and horrible truth of that statement hit me harder than I had expected and I found myself feeling pity for him.

Draco:  
I stopped outside my father's office, wondering what on earth I'd been called for this time. It was very late in the night, not that it really mattered to him. Death Eaters work on their own time, night or day.  
I raised my hand to knock and was told to enter.  
"You sent for me father?"  
He rose from his desk and looked out his window over the pond," I noticed that you took the girl out to the pond today. I hope I don't need to remind you to keep your mind on your task, Draco."  
"Of course not father. I thought that it might help me to earn her trust if I made her forget about everything that's happened. I think it's working. She's been much less hostile and I think that she's growing used to me."  
He turned to face me, looking reassured, " I'm happy to hear that, but I am not entirely fooled, Draco. I can see that you've developed some kind of attachment to her, and I expect you to keep your emotions out of this. Once the Dark Lord has gotten what he needs from her and she joins us, then and only then can you have her. Is that clear? I will not have you shaming our family again."  
"Yes, father," I said quietly, afraid to oppose him.  
"I also have some news that I think will please you," my father said a little more calmly," you will be returning to Hogwarts this year, and you will take the girl with you. I too feel that if we can make her feel less like our enemy, that it will help your mission along. The Dark Lord has reluctantly agreed, so it is your responsibility to keep an eye on her. It has been decided that she will be in Slytherin house with you. That is all. You may go."  
"Yes, sir," I mumbled, before I stood to leave. I could barely contain myself as I shut the door and ran upstairs with a mixture of excitement and terror. This could be my chance.


	4. Chapter 4

Reverie:  
I awoke yet again in a cold sweat; memories from the night my family had been killed refused to leave. I hadn't slept at all since I'd arrived at Malfoy Manor almost three weeks ago, though the walks to the pond with Draco were starting to help. My nightmares hadn't become less frequent, but they were getting shorter and I was now able to wake myself up from them. That was really saying something, considering the state that I had arrived in.  
I heard a gentle knock on my door," Reverie!" Draco whispered.  
I pulled myself from the bed and wiped my eyes before opening the door. He stood before me looking awful. His eyes had bags under them and his hair was ruffled.  
"What are you doing, Draco?" I asked him quietly as I shut the door behind him.  
"I need to talk to you," he said as he walked to my window.  
I sat on my bed and ran my hands through my hair," About what?"  
He looked my way, his eyes wore and expression of complete misery," My father is sending me back to Hogwarts, and he's sending you as well."  
I gave him a confused look," But why? "  
He sat beside me and put his head in his hands as though he was fighting with himself," Do you remember the day that you told me I do have a choice?"  
I nodded, not quite sure where he was going with this.  
"I've been given a task by the Dark Lord. I was told to gain your trust and learn your secret. My father believes that by sending you away with me, you'll grow to trust me."  
My heart fluttered violently," I already knew that you were supposed to find out my secret, Draco. And I know what the Dark Lord intends to do, I'm not afraid."  
He gave me a pained look," I am… I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to be a monster."  
I couldn't stand the look on his face, it struck the protective side of me and I just wanted to make him feel better. I put my arm around him gently and rested my head on his shoulder.  
"You're not a monster," I whispered," You're not even a Malfoy."

-  
Draco:  
I felt better having confessed to Reverie about my mission, and even better when she was so understanding. I didn't know if I would be able to get myself out of this mess, but having her by my side made me feel a little more confident.  
We sat under the shade of the tree beside the pond for what felt like the millionth time since she popped into my life, which was now just a month and one week exactly. I was telling her all about Hogwarts, something that she never seemed to tire of. Her curiosity was insatiable, and I adored the wishful gleam that she got in her eyes when I spoke of it. It was almost as if her pain was gone. Almost.  
"So, the stairs move? They actually move" she asked, seemingly unable to get the idea to make sense.  
"Yeah, but that's not even the best part. There are dozens of hidden passageways, maybe more," I told her, enjoying the look of joy that shone on her face. It was as if I had been standing in the dark and someone had suddenly turned on a light. I could see again, and I found myself wishing to be closer to her.  
She closed her eyes and thought for a minute," It sounds beautiful, I can't wait to go,"but then her expression changed and she was suddenly annoyed, "Lucius still has my wand." I was relieved that she hadn't called him my father, I hardly felt like he was a father at all. "I don't suppose he's going to relinquish it very soon."  
That would be a problem; perhaps I could persuade my father to give me her wand.  
"Don't worry about that," I told her," I'll get your wand."  
She nodded and her hand moved to touch mine where it was laying on the grass,"So when do we get to leave?"  
I felt my heart give a small leap, "September first we'll take the Hogwarts Express to the school from King's Cross." My brain was still focused on the fact that her hand hadn't left mine yet, and it was making everything a little fuzzy.  
She gave me a quizzical look, and I remembered that she hadn't ever even been to King's Cross. "It's the train station in London, that's how we get to and from Hogwarts."  
"So wait, we just walk into a muggle train station and what? Say 'Oh you know, we're just a couple of teenagers boarding a train to a school of magic, would you like to come along,'" she asked sarcastically.  
I grinned," Don't worry, it'll all work out. You'll see."  
"So, do you have a girlfriend back at school," she pried playfully, but I could hear a tone of hopefulness in her voice. She was looking out at the lake, obviously trying to hide her nervousness.  
"Actually, no," I told her," I have my eyes set on someone though, but she's a new girl."  
Her hand traced the veins in my arm softly, making my brain go fuzzy yet again.  
Reverie looked away in thought, her brow furrowed with wonder and confusion. I could feel tension radiating from the spot where her hand had stopped tracing my veins and fallen limp. I wasn't sure what had made the air change so quickly, but my stomach churned with concern.  
"Draco, why are you being so nice to me?" she asked me, her question was honest and it took me completely by surprise.  
I thought for a moment, trying to decide if I should tell her or not, but her touch was making my mind fog up, and I had to move my arm so I could think. Even after I'd moved my arm away from her, the fact that she was there with me, so close and so beautiful, gave me goose-bumps.  
"Because, despite the fact that you're bloody stubborn and downright mean sometimes," I began as she made to protest," I like you."  
Her argument was stopped dead in its tracks," You what?" Her eyes were wide, filled with either shock or enjoyment, and I could see a faint hint of pink filling her cheeks.  
I laughed at her and took her hand, feeling more care free than ever before. "I like you, Reverie. Is that so hard to believe?"  
She smirked playfully, but I could feel her hand trembling in mine," Okay fine, but in what way?"  
I made a spur of the moment decision and leaned towards her, pressing my lips against hers. The second our lips made contact I felt more happy and complete than I ever could have imagined. I took in the scent of her favorite perfume, the same familiar rose scent that I had detected that first night.  
"Draco, are you seriously kissing me?" she mumbled against my lips.  
"Shut up," I told her as I deepened the kiss," Don't ruin it."  
She chuckled and returned the kiss softly, but forcefully at the same time. I took one ragged breath before I finally pulled away with a triumphant face.


	5. Chapter 5

Reverie:  
When he kissed me, sparks seemed to shoot throughout my body and I swear my heart about jumped out of my chest. His lips were much softer than I had imagined they would be and his kiss carried with it a strong sense of urgency and desire. It didn't feel wrong, as I feared that it might. Probably because I'd stopped considering him to be a Malfoy, he would never do the things that his father had.  
"You're shaking," I commented, noting that I too was still trembling.  
He gave me a slight smirk," That's impossible. I don't get nervous."  
I rested my hand on his cheek," Oh really? The great Draco Malfoy has never been nervous in his life? I find that hard to believe." I loved the way that my touch seemed to fluster him.  
"Well, at least not before you came around, Reverie," he admitted with an embarrassed grin.  
I rested my head on his chest and looked up at the sky," It's okay, I get pretty jittery with you too."  
We lapsed into a content silence and stayed there under the tree for a long time; I couldn't find anything to say and apparently neither could he. So we lay there for what felt like hours before Draco finally spoke.  
"What do you have nightmares about?" he asked me, I think he already knew, but he just wanted to see if I trusted him enough to tell him. I wanted to tell him, I really did, but the subject was too painful for me to approach and I didn't want to ruin everything.  
I shifted uncomfortably," I don't really want to talk about that, Draco." I tried to look at him, but the tears that were forming in my eyes just wouldn't let me.  
He was quiet for a moment before he spoke again," We should probably go back, the house elves should have dinner ready soon."  
He helped me to my feet and took my hand, but something was off about him. Maybe he was upset because I didn't want to talk about it.  
I stopped him as he made to walk away," I want to tell you, Draco. It just hurts, okay?"  
He put his arms around me delicately, as if he were afraid that I might crumble and kissed the top of my head," I know. I'll wait until you're ready."  
-Later that night-  
It was the same old nightmare, just as terrifying, just as heartbreaking. Only this time I couldn't shake myself awake, I was screaming in my sleep and I knew it, but I couldn't wake up.  
"Mary, look at your daughters," said Lucius' cold voice from beneath his mask," You did this to them. Did you really think that the Dark Lord would accept your betrayal? Crucio!"  
I watched as my four year old baby sister screamed in agonizing pain; her limbs were distorted and hung at awkward angles. It was worse than anything they could have physically done to me. I felt all of the air leave my lungs as I heaved a great sob and fought to reach her, but the other Death Eaters were too strong for me and I fell useless at their feet.  
"She's just a child!" I screamed," Take me instead! Hurt me! Just leave her alone!"  
"Oh, I will take you my dear," he said with a sneer, he was enjoying the pain that he was causing and it wasn't ever going to stop," The Dark Lord has a use for you."  
I felt someone shaking me gently," Reverie!" His voice broke through the dream, sounding more angelic than ever before and I felt myself pull back to the surface. I rolled away from Draco, knowing that there were tears on my face, and feeling very vulnerable. He crawled into the bed beside me and his arms snaked around me carefully, giving me permission to push him away, but begging me to pull him closer. I could feel the warmth emanating from his bare chest, it was soothing, but I still couldn't stop the tears from flowing.  
"Look at me, Reverie. There's no reason to feel embarrassed," he whispered, his voice was barely audible in my ear, and yet it was the only voice that I wanted to hear.  
I sobbed and rolled over to face him, not caring if he saw how weak I was being. He held me close to his chest and waited for my shaking sobs to stop. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to, his presence was soothing enough.  
When I finally pulled my face away from his chest, it was damp with tears and shining in the moonlight, "I'm sorry," I said with a sniff.  
He shushed me and wiped away the remaining moisture from my eyes," Don't be foolish, Reverie. You have nothing to be sorry for."  
"Thanks, Draco. For being here," I told him honestly," And for waking me up, too."  
He nodded and kissed my forehead," You were dreaming about your family." It wasn't a question, he was stating a fact. I could see the pity and guilt filling his eyes and I hated it, none of this was his fault.  
"Yeah," I said weakly," About that night… I've always been able to wake myself up before now. How did you know?"  
He stroked my hair," I heard you screaming; I've heard it before, but never this bad. It was horrible." He cupped my chin in his hand and rested his forehead on mine, it felt nice to have him so close. It always did.  
I sighed," I'm sorry I woke you up, they've been getting worse. I don't know why." I fought the inescapable moisture in my eyes and took a deep breath.  
"It's because you never talk about it, you've just pushed all of it down inside and pretended to be okay," he said wisely," But you don't have to do that, Reverie. I'm here."  
I gave him a knowing look," That's why you have them too, isn't it? Because you've been trapped here for so long."  
He nodded grimly," The Dark Lord has made me do terrible things."  
I didn't ask what, I really didn't want to know. Draco's past was even darker than mine and I didn't want to bring that sort of pain up. But when he was ready, I would be there for him, just as he was there.  
Draco stroked my hair and lapsed into a thoughtful silence and his comforting presence lulled me to sleep.

Draco:  
Yet again I waited outside my father's office. He's sent for me; my guess was that he wanted to check on the status of the mission. Well, he wouldn't be disappointed. I was doing exactly as he'd instructed me to, though I was barely toeing the line. I'd kissed her for Merlin's sake! And it certainly hadn't been because of my "mission". As far as my father knew, everything was going perfectly well and I'd have her secret in no time. I smirked at the thought; I wasn't at all being his puppet. The thought of staying here and doing his bidding made me sick to my stomach, but going back to Hogwarts kept me hanging on. So there I was, playing the double agent, not even altogether sure that I would be able to pluck up the courage to turn my back on the Dark Lord. But there was one thing in the back of my mind that told me I would… for her.  
"Come in, Draco!" My father called from inside the room.  
I pushed the door open, ignoring the fact that Wormtail scurried past me. Evidently he was spending more and more time here. My father was pacing behind his desk, looking very tense and distraught.  
"You called for me, father," I said quietly, although trying to sound bored of it as well.  
His gaze fell upon me; he looked like he'd gone mad. His eyes were wide, manic. "Don't you talk to me in that insolent tone, boy! We are in quite the situation if you can't squeeze the secret from the girl."  
I sat down, straining to keep up with my bored expression," Don't worry, I'll get it."  
"I should hope so!" he barked," The Dark Lord is intending to use our home for his personal matters; he'll be setting it up as his headquarters very soon."  
"So he'll be coming here? When?" I said in a state of brief panic, but I reigned myself in and tried to look calm.  
"You have one week, Draco. One week until he arrives and you leave for Hogwarts. Do whatever you must, but you have until the end of Hogwarts term to learn her secret, that should be more than enough time," my father told me, trying his best to keep calm as well.  
"Well, she's been very hard to convince. She's determined that so long as she's kept here without a wand, she's nothing more than a captive. If I'm going to convince her that she's nothing of the sort, I'm going to need her wand. She's going to need it for Hogwarts anyways, and she can't apparate on premises, so I don't see the harm in giving it to her," I reasoned, hoping that the excuse would suffice.  
My father's face went white," Her wand, Draco? You think that might help?"  
"Exactly, father!" I said trying to sound as persuasive as possible," It could be the one thing that determines her trust in me." My palms had begun to sweat as I waited anxiously for his father thought for a moment, and then he stood and went to his bookcase. He pulled a box from the very top and opened it for me, inside was the wand.  
"Be sure to explain to her that there's no point in trying to leave, Draco. Such a thing would only result in heavy punishment for both her and yourself," he warned me.

**Author's Note: Please please review! All reviews mean a lot to me! Also, if you like the story so far, be sure to follow it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Reverie:  
I walked downstairs looking for Draco; we normally took our walk to the pond around this time. I checked the kitchen, expecting to see his cocky smirk and have him ask me what took me so long. He wasn't there. Feeling frustrated and afraid, I roamed the first floor until I heard his voice come from behind a large mahogany door.  
"So he'll be coming here? When? " he said loudly, I could hear the worry in his voice. Who was coming? And why was Draco so frightened? Hearing the terror in his voice sent made my stomach drop, I wanted nothing more than to run in there and help, but with Lucius there, I simply couldn't.  
And then I heard the voice that haunted my nightmares, "You have one week, week until he arrives and you leave for Hogwarts. Do whatever you must, but you have until the end of Hogwarts term to learn her secret, that should be more than enough time." This could referencing to one person… me and my secret. My heart sank and I wanted so much to turn and run up the stairs, but my feet kept me rooted to the spot. I caught myself waiting for Draco's response.

"Well, she's been very hard to convince. She's determined that so long as she's kept here without a wand, she's nothing more than a captive. If I'm going to convince her that she's nothing of the sort, I'm going to need her wand. She's going to need it for Hogwarts anyways, and she can't apparate on premises, so I don't see the harm in giving it to her," his voice was cold and indifferent, as if he'd just made a comment on the weather. I barely noticed that my hands had balled up into tight fists, I waited to hear Lucius' cold response.  
" Her wand, Draco?You think that might help? ?" said Lucius suspiciously. Of course I knew that; Draco had mentioned it the other day on our walk.  
"Exactly, father!" Draco cried," It could be the one thing that determines her trust in me." Part of me was sure that this was just Draco's ploy to get my wand back for me, but the cold indifference in his voice filled my heart to the brim with worry and suspicion.  
There was silence in the room for a long time; I waited with bated breath for someone to speak. I almost turned and walked back to my room when Lucius finally spoke, gluing me to the spot. I heard his feet shuffle and a slight movement in the side of the room; he must have been getting my wand for Draco.  
"Be sure to explain to her that there's no point in trying to leave, Draco. Such a thing would only result in heavy punishment for both her and yourself," he said threateningly.  
Draco laughed coldly," Father, would I really be so foolish? I don't intend to help the girl escape; I'm merely using this as a ploy to accomplish my task."  
"I was under the impression that you had affections for her," his father said shortly.  
Again I heard Draco laugh coldly," I would never stoop to a traitor of the Dark Lord. As I said, I have a plan and it's working perfectly."  
At those last words I let out a muffled cry and ran as fast as I could away from the door, away from the cold Draco that I didn't know, away from the last shred of hope that I'd had left. I didn't care if they'd heard me; I just needed to get away. I ran up the stairs and into my room, quickly locking the door. I paced for a moment, going over what I'd heard in my head. That slimy git had been lying to me this whole time! And I'd let him kiss me! I told him about my nightmares, about my family! I let him see me at my weakest. Well, no more. I would stop this whole thing in its tracks. I would die with my secret before he would ever know.  
I felt the dull throb of my heart aching, and begged it to stop. He was just a boy, a Malfoy in its truest form and I would not let him break me. Never again would I be broken by a Malfoy. I lay on my bed until well past midday, wallowing in my own despair. I was trapped here with him, and the Dark Lord was going to try and force me to do his bidding.  
After many many hours I heard a soft knock on my door," Reverie? You missed our walk." He sounded worried.  
"Go away you bloody arse!" I yelled," Leave me alone!"  
I heard him try to turn the door knob," Oh for Merlin's sake, Reverie! Really? Alohamora." I should have known that locking the door wouldn't have helped, but I had been too upset to even think at the time.  
I buried myself in the covers as the door squeaked open, determined to ignore him until he went away.  
"Reverie, what's gotten into you?" he asked, obviously very frustrated. I said nothing and he tried again to bait me into talking. "I got you your wand," he teased.  
"I bloody well know you do, Malfoy," I spat, taking his bait. Though my voice was muffled by the blanket, making me sound a lot less fierce than I had intended.  
"What's your problem?" he cried in confusion," I thought you wanted your damned wand!"  
"It's not going to do me any good anyways and you know it. You've no intention of being with me, you're using me. And I kissed you!" I yelled from under the blankets.  
Draco was quiet as understanding finally came to him," Is that what this is about? You overheard what I said to my father?"  
I made no response, but his tone made me feel a tad foolish.  
"Reverie, I thought you were smarter than this," he said with a low chuckle.  
I pulled the covers off my head and glared at him," Give me my wand, Draco."  
He smirked," Why?"  
"Because I'm going to hex you like never before. Now give me my wand!" I bellowed, trying to be as intimidating as possible.  
"In that case," he said, his brow wrinkling in though, as if he were considering it," no."  
I yelled and started punching every inch of him that I could reach," You arse, Draco! You slimy git! You completely foul liar!"  
He was laughing hysterically, apparently unaffected by my admittedly weak blows. He grabbed my wrists and held them firmly at arms length. "Calm down! Tell me, what exactly is it that you heard that's got you all worked up like this? I told you I had a plan to get your wand and I got it."  
"You would never stoop?" I said pointedly, unable to hide my hurt feelings. I looked away, and stopped trying to pummel him. My shame and embarrassment were overwhelming and the angry tears had begun to flow.  
He laughed," So that's what this is really about? You're mad because I've hurt your feelings. It's not at all about what I said about your secret is it?"  
I shot him a death glare and punched him once more. "Git," I said under my breath when he quickly diverted my blow.  
His face turned serious," You believed me! You believed me when I told him that? Ouch. Where's the trust, Reverie?"  
I elbowed him," You know what, this is not funny, Draco. I kissed you."  
"Actually," he said with a smirk," I kissed you, remember? And I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't like you."  
I gave him a skeptical look," That's not what I heard."  
He tackled me back onto the bed," Now honestly, Reverie. Why must you be so difficult? I'm trying to explain to you that I chose you over everything else. I chose to risk danger to be with you and I'm choosing to do so still. Why can't you just accept that I like you?"  
I took a deep breath and looked at him, searching his beautiful grey eyes for any glint of a lie and heaved a sigh when I could find nothing. "Alright, fine. Do you swear that you didn't mean it?"  
He rolled his eyes," Yes, I swear. Now can we take our walk?"  
"Can I have my wand?" I asked mischievously.  
He pulled my wand from his pocket," Are you going to behave?"  
I shrugged," I won't hex you if that's what you mean."


End file.
